Sun and Moon
While the Noldor struggled on their journey to Middle-earth, the Valar sought to end the Long Night and restore Light to the World. Morgoth threatened the safety of the World and, without Light, the Children of Eru had little hope. Upon word of Feanor's landing in Endor, Manwe summoned the Valier Yavanna and Nienna. He commanded them to use all their power over the Olvar in order to restore life in the Two Trees. But their enchantments, although strong, proved to be futde. Ungoliant had imbed- ded an irresistible poison. Nonetheless, Yavanna's song coaxed a last ves- tige of their spirit from the dying boughs. In passing, Telperion bore a last Silver Flower, and Laurelin produced a single Golden Fruit Each gift embodied the essence of their Light. The Valar rejoiced in their radiance as Yavanna presented them to Manwe. Consecrated by the King, their Light was fixed by placing them in two vessels forged by Aule. And so, the Moon (Isil) and the Sun (Anar) were born out of the last offerings of Telperion and Laurelin. Manwe gave the two new lamps to his spouse Varda, the Guardian of the Heavens, in hope that she could place them in sky over Arda. Varda then chose two Maiar to accomplish this task. To guide the Moon, the Queen of the Valar accepted Tilion the Hunter, a servant of Orome. Varda then selected Vana's high Maia Arien, the Queen of the Fire-spirits, as guardian and guide for the Sun. The Rise of Sun and Moon Just as Telperion had been the first of the Two Trees to sprout, the Moon was the first of the heavenly lamps to rise into the Heavens. Guided by Tilion, it began its march from the West as Fingolfin's folk completed their trials upon the Helcaraxe. New life sprang forth across the world as the silver lamp made its sky-crossing. Morgoth's host was stunned by the Moon's splendor, but the plans to crush the Elves of Beleriand nevertheless progressed. The arrival of the stalwart and vengeful Noldor threatened his dream and he hoped to slay the forces of Feanor and Fingolfin before they settled; but this was not to be. Only seven days passed after the ascension of the Moon when the Sun first rose in the East. Blinded by the glorious golden light, Morgoth retreated below ground. He then collected his minions beneath the great black clouds that spewed out of Thangorodrim to shroud Angband from the newborn sunlight. The Making of Night and Day The great light also disturbed the Valar Lorien and Este, for it obscurred the starlight and created an ever-present day. No night remained for rest and sleep, so they prayed for a new order in the sky. These calls were answered, perhaps by Fate, when the wandering Tilion left his course in hopes of touching the glory of the Sun. Coming too dose to the fiery orb, the Moon was burned and dimmed, and Tilion turned away. From then onward, the Moon produced a half- light and followed a new course. A time of half- light was conceived and the people of the Vala Ulmo responded by pulling the Sun down upon the cool waters of the Encircling Sea as the Moon rose. The Sun rested as the Moon dominated the sky, and ascended as the Moon slipped into its eastern descent. The cycle of night and day began. The Attack upon the Sky Morgoth sought to destroy the new lamps, just as he had brought down Illuin and Ormal and the Two Trees. But the power of the Black Enemy, tied to Arda more and more, weakened with the ages and with each new crafting outside the thought of Eru. Morgoth's abdity to sweep away the Maiar in the sky was then limited and, when he attacked Tilion and the Moon, he was driven back to Arda. Since Arien was even stronger, the renegade Vala realized that his plight was fixed. The Sun and the Moon kept their paths and the Black Enemy looked to other means for darken- ing the earth. Places of Note *Ilvaran Inhabitants Áriën (Maia) Tilion Uolë Kúvion Category:Heaven Category:Lore Category:First Age Category:Cosmology